Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{3p}{3n - p} + \dfrac{n - 4}{3n - p}$ You can assume $m,n,p \neq 0$.
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{3p + n - 4}{3n - p}$